Just another Potions lesson
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: Watch what happens when Neville snaps during a Potions lesson. Please r/r


Disclaimer::: 

No not mine. Unless the esteemed JKR would like to sell it to me for um…let's see

Ten dollars and 56 cents, a rubber ball and a feather….Don't you think that's a good deal??! No? 

Oh well..I tried..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Just another Potions Lesson

By Crimson Flame

BOOM!!

BOOM!!

Black ashes and smoke rose from the half melted cauldron. Neville Longbottom stood there beside the mass of destruction, covered in soot, glaring at his most interesting shoes. Having another failed attempt at brewing the potion was nothing new to him nor the professor. Who by now almost grinning from ear to ear at the chance of deducting points from Gryffindor. 

"Well, well Mr. Longbottom. What do you have to say for yourself?" taunted Professor Severus Snape gleefully.

"I-I …." Neville stammered. 

He looked behind at his fellow housemates searching for a way to escape. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked back in dismay, not knowing what to do or say to help him out of this predicament. 

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation Mr. Longbottom."

"I—I.…"

A snicker from the front rows. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were smirking and sneering at him.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Snape bellowed at him.

"I---I …."

Suddenly something inside Neville snapped. 

He conjured up a pair of hot black leather pants, a white long sleeved revealing shirt, wore it (magically of course) and murmured a spell. 

Then loud deafening pop music filled the usually silent dungeons.

Jumping onto Snape's desk, then grabbing the nearest quill from Malfoy's hand, he brought it near to his mouth and began to sing:::

( To the tune of Oops! I did it again! )

__

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  


I think I did it again

I may have mixed in

Too much wolfsbane

Oh baby

It might seem like a prank

But it doesn't mean that I'm Sirius

'Cause to lose all my wormwood

That is just so typically me

Oh baby, baby

Oops! I did it again

Melted a cauldron,

Plus blew up the class 

Oh Sevy, Sevy

Oops! Please stop bugging me

Because I've had enough

I'm not that incompetent

You see my problem is this

I'm brewing away

Wishing that teachers, they truly exist

I cry, watching the days

That greasy gits fail to teach, in so many ways

But to lose all my fluxweed

That is just so typically me

Baby, oh

Oops! I did it again

Melted a cauldron,

Plus blew up the class 

Oh Sevy, Sevy

Oops! Please stop bugging me

Because I've had enough

I'm not that incompetent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Neville stopped singing as the music faded away and the dungeons were silent.  


Blink. Blink. Stare. Stare. Drool. Drool. (for the girls)

Voldermort passed by the class screaming "I'M GONNA RULE THE WORLD!!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!"

More blinking and staring and drooling…….

Malfoy dropped the bezoar in his hand, which was directly over his caudron resulting in an EXPLOSION!!!! 

Still blinking and staring and drooling…..

A tumbleweed blew past.

Hermione turned to Ron, wiped the drool off her face and told him, "Ron I can't go out with you anymore. I've decided that I want to date Neville."

"B-but Hermione!!! I thought you were going out with me!!" Harry shouted, horrified.

"Sorry guys!! See you later!" 

With that Hermione took off towards Neville ( who was already running away from the horde of girls after him ) screaming out "HEY!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY NEVILLE!!!"

"What do we do now Ron?" Harry turned to ask his best friend.

Ron stared after the fleeting shadow that was Hermione, seemingly deep in thought. 

Then…..."OH NO YOU DON'T HERMIONE!!!!! NEVILLE'S MINE!!!!!!!!" and he raced after her.

Blink. Blink.

"Oh well…" Harry sighed deeply. "There's always ……. "

"HEY DRACO DARLING!! WANT A NEW PAIR OF LEATHER PANTS??!!!" * drool drool * Harry shouted out, all the time inching towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Draco ran away screaming with a starry-eyed Harry after him.

Then the remaining students hurried away to the next lesson. 

All that's left …..a semi-conscious Snape. 

Swirling eyes, (@_@) singing:::

" We HaD jOY, wE hAD fUn….wE hAd sEAsOns In thE sUn….".

Ah yes.

Just another Potions lesson.

===THE END===

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Please review!!! 

This is my first posted fic AND a first attempt on humor, and I do hope it's funny. ^__^

And with over um… 50,000 fics posted on the net and rising, I do sincerely hope that this bears no resemblance to another fic. Being new to HP fanfiction (about a month or two) I simply can't go through each and every one. 

So by all means this piece is entirely an idea of mine and no, I did not steal it from anyone.

And be4 I forget, both songs are not mine… please don't kill me for ruining it. Hehehe…

Bye and please don't make me use the Imperius curse to force U to review!! @.@

^___^==Crimson Flame==^___^


End file.
